king_sea_dragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscergoo
Miscergoo Miscergoo is a (French?) Cuddlefish. He is also depressed. He was found by a survivor of the Aurora crash. Miscergoo’s owner thought he was dead in a seabase construction accident. Miscergoo barely survived by accidentally swallowing Phantom Crackers that just so happened to be lying around. Miscergoo is the mortal counterpart to Zylated. Recently, Miscergoo dissapeared. There is a theory he was hit by a train. Another theory holds that he was captured by the Nexer Cult. Friends & Foes Miscergoo’s best friends are Franklin and Celeste, as well as Japeth, JoHipo, Warper 206, and Five Leaf Clover. Skills Miscergoo is able to turn into a ghost, and pass through walls, possess fauna, and become invisible. He can also store large amounts of food or other things in his stomach. This is possible because of the aftermath of eating the crackers. The ghost part affected his large appetite, making his stomach a quantum gateway to another realm. It’s weird and not his fault, don’t judge. He is also small for a Cuddlefish and can fit into small spaces. Appearance Miscergoo appears to be an average Cuddlefish, besides his slightly transparent body, his size, and his Monocle/Tophat outfit. Quotes: “Zaw Haw Haw” - Miscergoo really all the time “What is ziz I zee?” (What is this I see) - An exclamation meaning he found something interesting ”Give me zat Repulsion Cannon. I am going to blast you off zat cliff” - Miscergoo after his owner told a bad joke. ”SkadooSH!” Favorites Food: Miscergoo loves biscuits/crackers, veggies, LOVES his blue muffin, and has a strange passion for jelly croissants. Biome: The Kelp Forest and Bulb Zone are very tranquil, as long as something isn’t trying to eat you, which is most of the time. Vehicle: Miscergoo loves the Miscergoo Lightning, a super submarine double the size of a Cyclops. Hobby: Dabbing on the haters. Just Kidding, the dab can go die in a hole. He actually likes crouiqet. Crochet. Crouiqechet. Chroce. Crouiqet. Crouiqet. Me: How do you spell Croque? Mom: C - R - O - Q - U - E - T Me: Thank you Resumes typing Miscergoo likes to play Croquet. Upcoming Events Trivia * Roblox thinks Miscergoo is a bad word In the game * In the Subnautica world that the person using the Miscergoo account plays, his Cuddlefish Miscergoo actually died. (Can I get a RIP in the chat?) * Miscergoo is a ”Mister Goo” pronounced strangely. * Miscergoo is rumored to get a comic strip about him updated weekly. * I thought of the word Miscergoo while on the loo. * Miscergoo has an alternate version called Sam-Miscergoo Lawrence, a play on the name Sammy Lawrence. * Miscergoo can speak French, English, and Norwegian. * Miscergoo has a pet hen named Jeffrey and a rooster named Carlos. * Miscergoo‘s monocle and tophat are known for randomly appearing out of nowhere. * Miscergoo's owner is likely to return. * Miscergoo misses them very much, but they don't even know he never died. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:King Sea Dragon’s Army Category:Miscergoo Category:The Great Peeper War Category:The Second Great War Category:The Hidden Biome Category:The Cuddlefish Alliance Category:SPAC-MPB4 Category:Miscergoo’s favorites Category:JoHipo's favorites Category:Self pages Category:Cuddlefish